


Pirates of the Faroe Islands

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Humour, It's For a Case, M/M, Pirate Sherlock, Serious treated crackily, is that a thing?, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can see straight through Sherlock.  He knows what <i>this</i> is all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates of the Faroe Islands

**Author's Note:**

> For the Watson's Woes July 12th prompt: [image](http://i2.wp.com/gcaptain.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/sunken-submerged-ship-in-the-antarctic.jpg).

“Sherlock, you’re not serious.”

“If you don’t want to come along, you only need to say.  I’m perfectly capable of solving a case without you.”

“I’m hardly letting you go alone!  I’m just saying, I’m not booking flights there.”

“I can’t imagine which part of my logic it is you’re having trouble with.  I’ve plotted the location of the servers holding the organisation’s cryptographic keys, sealed in a container submerged over the northern Internet backbone.  We need physical access if we’re going to crack this illegal software distribution ring.”

“Yes.  Mycroft's told me about your… previous career ambition.”

“That cake-eating…  John, this has  _nothing_ to do with any childish desire that I may, or may not, have told him about in confidence when I was  _five years old_ , and which I’m apparently never going to live down.  It’s for the  _case,_  John!”

“Mm-hmm.  So, what if I said that there’s no way we’re _flying_  to the Faroe Islands to follow your map to sunken treasure belonging to international pirates, because the Freisland staff owe us a perfectly good favour and have a tall-ship cruise leaving tomorrow?”

“John.”

“And that I stopped by the costume shop earlier?”

“ _John_.”

“And that this one’s yours?”

 “Oh,  _John._   I could kiss you!”

“… wear the hat?”

“…  Heave to, Captain Watson, and make ready to be boarded!”

**Author's Note:**

> Iceland does a roaring trade in renting out shipping containers filled with servers. They're on a pretty central communications hub to most of the world, and cooling is a natural resource. As far as I'm aware none are underwater, and the Faroe Islands are a fair way away, but they have a decent telecommunications backbone too. But sneaky pirates have to be sneaky to try to hide things from Captains Watson and Holmes. :)


End file.
